


Night Time Company

by Morgana



Series: Getting Off [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana





	Night Time Company

Xander turned the TV off and looked over at the armchair, where the vampire lay dozing. He'd fallen asleep at some point during The Late Show, just like he always did. Xander looked at him for a second, unable to help thinking about how different the blond seemed when he was asleep. The whole quiet thing aside, it was hard to believe that the guy slumped in his ratty chair was a soulless killer... but then, he guessed that was the point. If the monsters were all terrifying, nobody would ever go near them, let alone invite them in. 

He flicked the light off and lay back on his bed, wondering about that. There were people out there that didn't just invite them in accidentally, but welcomed them. He remembered Angel saying something about children making up comforting stories about nightmares, and how that made even less sense now than it had then. There had been something more than just wanting the monsters to have a friendly face, something deeper behind that whole Anne Rice vampire and 'communion of blood' thing. Spike probably got it and could maybe even explain it... if Xander wanted to ask him about it, which he didn't. 

Shoving the uncomfortable thoughts away, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but peaceful rest seemed to be far from nearby. He just couldn't seem to turn his brain off, couldn't get rid of the restlessness that gnawed at him. Swearing under his breath, he punched his pillow and tried turning over again. If he could just get comfortable... 

"Oh, for fuck's sake... just jerk off, Harris, an' have done with it so we can both get to sleep, yeah?" 

Xander froze. "Wh-what?!?" God, please don't let Spike have said what he thought he said! 

But the fates were never inclined to be kind to him, so Spike answered, "Do it every bloody night, don'tcha? Go on an' get it over with, then, give a vamp some peace." 

His cheeks burned hotly even as he argued, "I do not! And even if I did, how the hell would you know, anyway?" 

The vampire's laughter was low and dirty. "Vampire, Harris. Can smell it, yeah? Although you make enough noise to give it away even to a human." 

"I'll have you know that I can be quiet as a mouse when I have to be!" 

"Cept a mouse isn't really quiet, is it? Pretty noisy buggers, actually, always squeakin' an' scratchin', tend to make their presence known." He could practically see the smirk in Spike's voice. 

Xander turned onto his side, away from the chair. "Whatever. Just shut up and let me go to sleep, okay?" But his dick, it seemed, had other ideas. As if Spike's mention of jerking off had been a suggestion, it started hardening, growing inside his shorts until it was pressed up against the material like a particularly persistent dog waiting to be petted. 

Holding his breath, he slid his hand down to curl around it, squeezing and stroking it with his fingertips through his boxers. He couldn't stop thinking about what Spike had said about noise, and it seemed like he could hear every brush of his fingers over the cloth. He turned onto his back and the creak of the bed seemed like a gong in the darkness. Coughing to cover up the rustle of the sheet, he tried to settle into a comfortable position but couldn't hold back a gasp when his hand slid inside to close around his dick. 

He was harder than he'd been in a long time, already wet with precome and he knew it wouldn't take long to get off. Biting his lip to hold back a moan, he slowly stroked his hand up his length, squirming a little when his thumb brushed over his wet, sensitive head. A sigh sounded somewhere to his left and a rough voice growled, "Christ, Harris, just get on with it, would you?" 

Xander opened his mouth to ask what the fuck business of Spike's it was if he wanted to draw it out a little, but only a broken moan emerged as his hand squeezed his cock tightly. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Sorry. I'm trying to be-" 

"Considerate? Coulda gone into the loo if you wanted to do that. Actually, surprised you didn't- be able to make a little noise in there, after all." Spike quieted for a second, then asked, "Or is it that you're gettin' off on knowin' someone's aware of what you're doin', is that it?" 

"No!" Xander protested, even as his other hand slid up to tease one of his nipples. He stroked himself again, slow and stealthy despite the way he wanted to just give in to the heat that was already coiling low in his belly. 

"Oh, I think it is. You're a dirty boy, yeah?" And God help him, but the way the vampire's voice rolled over those last words was enough to make him gasp. Spike must've heard it, because he continued, "Shouldn't try to hold back in that case, pet. Already gettin' a show, might as well make it a good one, yeah? Lemme hear all of it, really let go an' feel it. Don't you want that, Harris?" 

He did. He really did, but he couldn't do it, couldn't bring himself to take that last step until Spike whispered, "Come on, boy, tell me how it feels." The words wrenched another moan out of him and the sound unlocked something inside. Without thinking about it, Xander shoved his boxers down off his hip, then pushed the covers to his thighs and wrapped his hand around his dick again. He stroked himself slowly, spreading the precome over bare skin that tingled with the exposure to the air. 

When he moaned again, Spike hissed, "That's it. Feels good, doesn't it, lettin' yourself lose control a little, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Xander breathed, speeding his hand up a little bit. He was so fucking hard that it was right on the edge of pain, harder than he'd ever been unless it was someone else touching him. "Feels good, like- ohhh, yeah." 

Spike's chair squeaked as the vampire shifted. "Like what?" he demanded. "What're you thinkin' about, boy? Picturin' hands on you? Imaginin' someone's mouth, pretty wet pussy wrapped around you?" 

Images flashed in front of him with astonishing speed until one jumped out, erotic enough to make his dick twitch and send more precome spilling down his shaft just at the thought. "Mouth," he moaned. "Wet and- fuck! Taking me all the way in." 

"Yeah? Wanna get deep-throated?" Spike's voice had changed, a raspy note in it indicating that he wasn't as put off by what Xander was doing as he might pretend. 

Xander didn't notice, too wrapped up in the fantasy that was starting to build around him. His hand slid over his cock faster, stroking himself with a wet sound that seemed to echo in the small room. In his head he saw a pair of lips wrapping around him, taking him in deep while eyes blazed up at him with heat, and he couldn't stop. Drawing his legs up, he planted his feet on the bed and started fucking up into his fist, grunting at the change in sensation. 

Spike didn't say anything, and for several minutes the only sound in the basement was the creak of his bedsprings and the occasional grunt or moan that broke free as Xander chased his orgasm. He was getting close, so close, when Spike whispered, "Whose mouth is it, Harris? Who're you fuckin'?" 

Blue eyes, so blue, and the answer was out before he thought about it. "Yours... fuck, so good, want it," Xander babbled, his hand starting to move again, furiously jerking his cock as he hovered on the edge of climax. "Wanna come in your mouth, want- ohhhh shit, gonna come, gonna come, fuck, yeah, Christ!" He threw his head back, mouth falling open as his dick hardened and he shot in long ropes that covered his chest. From somewhere in the darkness, he heard Spike swear and the sudden rapid sound of someone else's hand on someone else's dick filled the room. 

"Fuck, shouldn't tell me that," the vampire groaned. The chair creaked in a more regular rhythm and the sound sped up, sounding almost like it was close enough to touch. Xander reached a come-covered hand out, but of course he'd put Spike near the end of the bed, so it hovered in darkness. "Bloody... gonna give it to you, boy," Spike panted, obviously close to the edge from what he'd just heard. "Pin you to the bed, fuck you right through to the floor... yeah, make you scream for me... ohhhhh, fuck, that's it..." 

Xander knew he was going to regret this in the morning, knew it was going to make things even more awkward, but right now it was too fucking hot to think about. He raised his head, looking down the darkness to where yellow eyes glowed and whispered, "Come for me, Spike."

The vampire grunted and liquid spattered down onto the hard cement floor in several staccato bursts. When it was over, Xander reached for the towel he kept by the side of the bed, wiped himself off with one corner and tossed it over to Spike, who caught it with a murmur of thanks. Rolling over onto his side again, Xander murmured, "Good night, Spike." He only faintly heard the low reply before he fell into the deepest, most satisfying sleep he'd had in a very long time.


End file.
